Mii Against You
by Aurastorm98
Summary: Three new challengers enter the Smash Bros. world. There they will fight to see who is the best fighter and while they're at it, cause some trouble that will lead to some fun adventures and epic fights. Rated T for language. Story with General Kay and Team Insanity. AKA; Kyla


**Me: Hey guys, what's up. Aura here with an all new story that Kyla and I wrote together. It was really fun, and we both hope you guys will enjoy it. I only own my Mii character and Kyla owns hers the rest belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The giant house towers the trio as they stand in awe at the building. "Its huge!" Exclaimed one. A girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes . He groans in annoyance and knocked her upside her head. Before she could knock him out, the third who was a boy with long black hair that reached to his shoulders and black sunglasses grabbed her arm and said,

"Don't punch your brother." He directed his attention to the front of the door. "So, who's going to knock?" he asked as he looked to see the other two back up, leaving him standing at the door with a sweat drop. "I hate you guys..." He balls his hand into a fist and knocks roughly on the oak double doors. He waits for someone to answer. No one. He knocks again. No one. "I guess we came along this way for nothing..." Just as he said that, the doors jerked open and a hand grabbed him, pulling him inside. The other two rushed to his aid and disappeared into the building. He struggles and squirms until the hand drops him. He hears a maniacal laugh as his friends hurry in. A humongous hand that twitched once or twice hovered above them.

"We've been expecting you." He laughed, "My brother was starting to get impatient. Hahahahaha!"

Slightly disturbed by this the one who stopped the sibling fight earlier asked, "Where are we?" The only response he was given was the hand slightly patting down his head with his index finger.

"Don't you see?! This place is your Final Destination to fight against worthy foes!" The hand cackled "BUT! Can you survive?!"

One of the trio says, "Well, are you the one who sent the letter to us? A... Master Hand?"

"Nope! I am Crazy Hand!"

"Where is Master Hand by the way? " the girl asked.

"He will be with us momentarily, but in the meantime... care to introduce yourselves?" He said pointing at the group.

"I'm Kyla, the shorty behind me is my little brother Dayan." Said Kyla.

"Shorty!?" He snapped.

"I am Aura" he said holding Dayan back from Kyla with a nervous smile while Kyla stuck her tongue out at him. When they finished their introductions, they heard a laugh that was more calm than Crazy Hand's laugh.

"Ah, my brother is here" Another hand floated over to the trio. He seemed to be more calm and elegant than Crazy.

"Ah, welcome children. I am Master Hand. Come, we have business to talk about."

"Children?" Aura questioned while Kyla and Day weren't too happy to hear that. They followed both hands down the hall, wondering what's in store for them. They enter a large office. The hand gestures towards some chairs and the trio sits in them.

"Now, we need to collect some information from you three. First, full names."

"Kyla Chastity Thoreson."

"Dayan Michael Thoreson."

Aura, however, sat there in awkward silence. "Aura" was all he said.

"...Is that... It?" Master Hand asked. "Nothing else?"

"Afraid so" he replied. He didn't say anything, but continued questioning.

"What world are you from?"

"Miiverse." Kyla said simply. "I have a question, how many more people live here?"

"Over fifty. Why?" Kyla gulped.

"Um... N-no reason." she said nervously.

"Right, now what skills do you three possess?" He asked.

Aura tilted a brow, "Um... We don't have any."

Master Hand laughed, "In due time." The trio stared at him in confusion. "That is all for now, any questions?" he asked.

"When are-" Aura was interrupted by Master Hand saying.

"Good! Now if you will please follow Crazy Hand to your quarters and rest up, I believe you'll find them to your likings" he said. The trio looked at each other and then at Crazy Hand who was twitching as usual, but, in their point of view, he had an aura of intimidation as they looked so small to him with a deep evil laugh in the background. They exited the office and followed Crazy Hand down the hall. Crazy Hand lead the trio to a room labeled

"Robin F, Lucina, Samus, Zelda."

Crazy Hand laughed. "This is were you will be for now on, Kyla! Ta ta!" He and the other two left as Kyla was about to ask a question. The next room was labeled

"PAC-Man, Mario, Sonic, Mega Man."

"Aura will be staying here!" He does the same thing he did to Kyla with Dayan following him. Lastly, this room was labeled

"Toon Link, Ness, Villager, Bowser Jr." Crazy Hand just laughed and disappeared.

**Aura**

Aura was standing at the door, staring at it. He gulped and slowly turned the knob. Aura opened the door and saw that the room was very large with a couch sitting in front of a large tv, a good kitchen that was on the opposite side of where the couch and TV were. He then laid eyes on a door at the far end of the room, his guess was that it was the bedroom he and his roommates are going to share. He didn't see anyone, but he did hear a thump coming from the bedroom. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it, until it was fully opened. He was shocked to see who was in there. "Holy-!" A blue blur ran right past him and a large yellow circle was chasing after it. A man with a moustache and red hat was having a frenzy thanks to the blue blur and a boy wearing a blue suit just face palmed. Aura was standing there with a sweat drop and waited a few seconds before he loudly cleared his throat. In an instant, they froze in their positions and looked at him. "You three are my roommates, huh?" He said and thought to himself _"I wonder if the others are stuck with lunatics..."_

**Kyla**

Kyla stared at the door and took a deep breath. "OK... Social anxiety, don't kill me now!" She opened the door and peeked inside. Four girls were sitting on a couch, seemingly bored. One of them with brown hair notices Kyla.

"Oh! You're here!" She said. She got up to her feet and went up to the brunette. She smiled, "Hello. I'm Zelda."

"I'm Kyla" she answered back _"she seems nice"_ she thought to herself. Kyla noticed the other three girls on the couch and walked up to them. "Um, hi. My name's Kyla, your new rooommmate?" She looked puzzled as the three girls still looked bored. "Ookay"

A blonde sighed and said, "Whatever," and just started staring at the wall.

_"This... Will be so awkward"_ Kyla mentally signed.

**Dayan**

Dayan went inside the room and saw his roommates fighting in a sort of comedic dust cloud. Dayan stood there and watched as the fight continued. Confused, but shook it off as he headed towards the kitchen. Right there he made popcorn and began eating it. For five minutes, the fight went on until he got bored and threw frying pans, hitting them all on the head. We go outside of the room and hear a scream, knowing the source of the scream is Dayan.

* * *

**Me: Well, what do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews. Next chapter will be more lively than this, so don't worry. Also, don't forget to check out the rest of Kyla's stories and mine too. One more thing, next author notes, I will not be speaking. Kyla will, so that you all can be talked to by both of us... If she wants to do the author note, if not, then you'll have me again. Okay, so don't forget to Review, Follow, Favorite, and we'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
